Meant To Be?
by misscaity11
Summary: Lucy And Ian filming season 5 Lucy Knows how she feels about Ian but will Ian ever realise how he feels or has she already lost him for good...


**Hi, this is just a story about the amazing Lucy Kate Hale and Ian Michael Harding. If you don't like the pairing DONT read. i do not have anything to do with Lucy or Ian or Warner Brothers.. :)**

**I will update Graduation Soon :)**

**Lucian One Shot - Enjoy**

I was nervous. No. I was petrified. And I had no good reason for it.

I was trembling as I walked through the familiar warner brothers studio back lot and towards the pretty little liars set, I walked straight into hair and make up not noticing anyone on my way. I walked in a slumped into a chair reaching to pour myself a coffee but my hands were trembling so much that it almost poured all over me. Ash looked up from the corner and said "Luc are you okay? You seem kind of timid and well nervous today..." I couldn't look at her as I said " I don't really know, but I mean it's Aria and Ezra's first kiss since well… you know and I'm just afraid of like acting with Ian in that way, because well you know."

_1 year earlier. ~ _

_The wrap party for season 4a (well mini wrap party) was just starting off and I Lucy had decided that tonight would be the night when I confessed my love for Ian, I just couldn't deal with my feelings anymore and I just needed to be with him. I saw him standing by himself at the bar and thought this is my moment so I walked over and said "Ian I need to talk to you..." he just looked at me and nodded so I continued "Ian I know we have discussed this many times but I cant fight this feeling anymore I need to be with you…. I I love you" just as Ian was about to reply I saw a flash of blonde hair as a woman walked over to Ian and kissed him on the cheek, saying "thanks for inviting me to this babe, I owe you one and love you". I just looked from Ian to Sophia and back again and then ran out of the room. _

Everything had worked out quite nicely because for the next year the only scenes I had with Ian either one or both of us was mad and I found that those scenes were bearable. But this one was something totally different. I didn't talk to Ian anymore I couldn't face him, but the day I decided that I would finally talk to him he announced, (well Sophia) announced their engagement. I was crushed to say the least, and this was 6 months ago. They were probably already married for all I knew but that for me was the last straw, I just couldn't deal with it anymore and just stopped even looking at him, he didn't love me back, I just had to move on with life.

But then why was I so nervous, if I had moved on… Well the truth is I haven't I'm still hopelessly in love with a man who doesn't love me back.

I was jolted from my thoughts by my name being called over the loud speaker "for the hundredth time LUCY HALE please come to set now, or we will change the story line and Ezra will hook up with Holly…. Um Luc it's holly here and that's not gonna happen, but come to set now"

I couldn't help but laugh as I stood up and slowly began my walk to set. It sucked because there wasn't much before the kiss; it was like the kiss in 2 x 17 in the rain, well exactly the same. So I got into Aria mode and said to myself 'you'll be fine, don't look in his eyes and just remember your Aria'

I sat on the bus bench and watched as the director yelled "action" and the 'rain' began to fall, I then saw Ian / Ezra jump out of the car and run towards me saying "I Love you Aria, It's always been you." Then pushing his lips onto mine in a passionate kiss, then Mar yelled "Cut" and we broke apart and I felt the tears begin to burn my cheeks so I turned and ran towards my trailer and barely got inside before the tears began to flow. As I cried there was a knock on my door and I just yelled "GO AWAY" but this person opened the door and walked in.

They walked over to my couch, scooped me up and placed me looking directly at me. And my eyes finally adjusted and I realised it was Ian, he looked at me his beautiful blue eyes piercing mine as he said, "Lucy Kate Hale, I love you. It's Always been you, Sophia was a distraction. She proposed to me, I broke it off; I couldn't use her like that. I love you and I want to be with you, now, tomorrow and forever." Then before I had the chance to react he knelt down and pulled out a red velvet box and said "Luc Marry Me?" I didn't have to say anything I just lent down and kissed him, for the first time as Lucy and Ian… But most definitely not the last.


End file.
